


Sam's visitor

by Christiana_van_der_linda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, My First Fanfic, season12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christiana_van_der_linda/pseuds/Christiana_van_der_linda
Summary: Post 12.17 Eileen comes by to visit Sam and meets Cas





	Sam's visitor

<Can I come by to see you tomorrow?>

                                                < Anytime, do you have news about Dagon?>

<No, I just need a break>

                                                 <No problem- see you soon>

 Dean felt a smidge guilty about reading the text messages on Sam’s phone, but screw it, the way Sam was frowning at the phone for the past 10 minutes told him something was up.  Eileen. Totally Sam’s type, short, brunette, and cute. And as a bonus she could kick ass. This one could be good for Sammy.  She was coming back to the bunker and Dean figured he could make himself scarce.

He tossed the phone back into its approximate location on the table as Sam walked back into the library.

“Hey, so I am getting a bit of cabin fever in here after 2 weeks of trying to find something to kill Dagon and neutralize this kid.   I think I might go out for a couple days and sow my wild oats”

 Sam rolled his eyes “Dean, you are too old to have wild oats”

“Speak for yourself Sammy. Want to join me?” Dean grinned. He knew Sam would say no, just like he knew Sam wouldn’t say a word about Eileen coming by.

“No thanks I’m good”

“Suit yourself, I’ll sow some extra oats for you”

“Eww, don’t”

*

Sam thought that he should speak to Dean about giving Eileen a key to this place, since she is a legacy and should be given a safe place to crash, even if they weren’t there. Opening the doors to every hunter would be too much since this had been theirs alone for so long, but Sam could see a future soon where this bunker would have to be a stronghold for more than just them. Maybe a test or something….

Sam was snapped out of his musings by a knock at the door, he went up to let Eileen in. She greeted him looking almost as worn out as she did when she left after she accidentally killed that BMOL. After Sam showed her to her room to clean up he walked into the kitchen for a snack. Eileen walked in after a bit and nodded at his offering of a beer. And they both sat down at the table.

“Where is Dean” she asked.

“You don’t want to know” Sam made sure to throw some extra enunciation into his speech, so she could read his lips clearly. She smiled at him and Sam enjoyed the way that transformed her face.

“I thought you were in Ireland?”

“Yes, I had to take care of some personal business”

“No monsters?”

“None of the physical kind.” Eileen said ruefully. Her eyes looked away from Sam as if recalling a painful conversation.

“Hey” Sam lightly touched her hand to bring her eyes back to focus on him. “Can I help?” He signed the word help, one hand lifting the other.

“Yes” She took a drink of her beer. “Tell me some of your war stories”

Sam thought about it for a minute, and then grinned and said “Have you ever heard of ghost sickness?”

*

Sam and Eileen talked for several hours. Sam found he liked making her laugh and smile as much as possible and steered the conversation away from some of the more heartbreaking tales.  Eileen told some of her stories and showed him some of her unique signs she came up with for different monsters. As she put it “Wendigo is not in the ASL handbook”.    They could both tell that the conversation was winding down as the pauses between sentences became longer and longer.  And those pauses, while companionable had a tension that was beginning to build as each thought of the other.  

Eileen yawned “ Oh! The day is catching up with me, I think I will head off to bed now”

“Eileen, I…” Sam reached out to stop her from getting up.

“I like you Sam” Eileen said, cutting him off with a small smile “but I don’t want to complicate things by hooking up with the first cute hunter to show an interest in me in… a long time”

Sam was a bit taken aback by her forcefulness but tried not to show it on his face “That is not what I was going to say.   How about this, we call this a first date- leave it at that, and you decide if you want to hang out with me again.”

“Yeah, ok, I can live with that.”

“Well if this is a first date? Can I kiss you goodnight?”

At her small nod Sam leaned forward in his chair to kiss her, gently since she seemed so reserved.   Eileen’s mouth seemed to betray her earlier spoken wish about taking it slow as she pushed back into the kiss with a need that just hinted at what was underneath.

Before Sam could register the soft flutter and swish of air, a protective hand was pushed into his chest and shoved him back into the chair, and the *sching* of a knife pulled from its scabbard. He looked up, a bit dazed from the kiss, to see Eileen in an attack position with her bowie knife at the throat of Castiel.

“Eileen stop!”, he said putting his hand on her free arm and stepping more into her line of sight so she could see him shaking his head.

 “Friend” he said and signed quickly hooking his fingers together.  Eileen backed up a step but did not lower her weapon.

She looked at Sam, “Friend? He just appeared out of nowhere!”

“Cas, this is Eileen, a fellow hunter.  Eileen, this is Castiel, he is an angel and our friend.” Eileen looked at Sam incredulously, “Angel? You are friends with an angel?”

“Uh, Yeah” Sam tried to think if he had mentioned Cas at all in their hours of talking, apparently, he didn’t say he was an angel.

Castiel approached Eileen as she lowered her knife. “Eileen…. yes, Sam and Dean have mentioned you you’re the one who helped track Dagon? Excellent job for a deaf hunter”

Eileen’s eyes flashed as she put her knife away.

“Cas…” Sam began

“I can fix that for you” Castiel continued as he began to stretch out a hand to Eileen’s head, but she slapped it away and fixed him with an angry stare.

“An angel? Tell me angel, are you commanded by God to restore my hearing?” Eileen spoke and signed with an agitated air.

“No, I haven’t spoken to him in….” Cas started to look a bit flustered “but I am commanded to help humanity.”

“Huh. Let me tell you something, angel” Eileen signed angel by aggressively flinging her hands off her shoulders. “I have been deaf and a hunter my entire life and unless God himself says I was not meant to be this way you can keep your fixing powers to yourself.”

“Ok!” Sam cleared his throat to try relieve the tension in the room. “Cas, what do you need?”


End file.
